A Night Away
by PerryMason13
Summary: AU for a friend, but could make sense if you wanted to read. Two chapters of.. something.
1. A start

The cold November air whipped past me, leaving my face and hands as red as a tomato. My thin sweater and scarf from the girls department were doing next to nothing at keeping me warm but it was my choice to sacrifice warmth for the November fashion. I hurried along the sidewalk, trying to get to Primo. It was the Tuesday before senior year Thanksgiving, and the boy now almost man I had the pleasure of calling my boyfriend was taking me out somewhere and returning me the next day. To say I was excited was an understatement. I made it in, my hands scalding from the sudden transfer from cold air to warm air. I ordered my usual, and sat down at the table in the corner with Megan, our usual spot, waiting for the two boys to show. She looked at me and we shared a look that said she knew why I was in such a smiley mood today. Seriously like had Mitchell told the whole school of my plans?

 _And speak of the devil,_ I thought as Mitchell walked in, his wireframes in their usual just barely crooked fashion and wearing his favorite sweater. He ordered his usual and talked with Jay, the barista as he prepared it, finally coming to sit with us after about five minutes. He sat down ever so gracefully, spilling coffee on his hands and shamelessly licking it off within seconds. He looked at me with that look that I knew meant a joke was coming.

"No glove no love," he said innocently and I glared at him as I noticed Megan in my peripheral trying to stifle a laugh. I was growing redder every second.

"Hey," I shot back, "you.. you shut up. Nothing of the sort will happen." _Nice one_. I could tell he wanted to push me more but he decided against it, opting to hear something else instead; "So if not the you know what with the you know who, then what are your plans for a cold and... possibly snowy night," he quizzed, looking out at the greying sky.

"I'm not telling," I told him, "but if you ask really nicely, maybe 'the you know who' will tell you." He grinned at my use of his term and the air quotes around it and his glasses fogged up with the coffee steam.

"So even though I'm sure you two are keen to pry in my love life," I asked, turning to Megan, "what are your plans for the evening?"

"I'm driving us into the river," Mitchell interjected, which earned him a playful slap.

"No," Megan began, "though that does worry me, our actual plans should be a dinner at some apparently really good mac and cheese place out past Sandy he seems determined to bring me to." I looked at Mitchell with a knowing look, and he winked at me. Suddenly the door chime sounded and finally in walked Braden, with a smile at me as he walked to the counter to order. I felt the need to take off my scarf.

"Primo is nice and all," started Braden with that voice that turned me to jelly as he walked over, "but I really do think it's unfair that it's walking distance from your school and like half an hour from mine." He punctuated his sentence by kissing the top of my head and sitting down.

Megan winked at me and Mitchell shot back; "Well too bad. We've had this conversation at least thirty times now and every time the result is the same. 3-1 there's no changing it. Plus we kinda already have a 'claimed table' and we can't give that up."

"Whatever," smiled Braden, knowing he'd been beat. "Can we at least hurry ourselves up today? Me and Kaiya have.. somewhere to be." I noticed he was choosing his words carefully, because the truth was I didn't know what we were doing.

"Yeah about that," Mitchell said going almost big brother mode despite not actually being my brother, "where might that somewhere be?"

Braden glanced at Megan and she got the idea; "Kaiya, join me I gotta use the bathroom." I slumped, defeated once again.

"Fine," I moaned and walked into the bathroom. I couldn't really be mad though. It was a surprise after all. I pushed Megan playfully once inside.

"You big bully," I laughed, "how am I supposed to find out now?"

"I don't know," she offered back, "maybe just wait and find out?" She grinned cheekily. I rolled my eyes in an exaggerated fashion. Guess I have no choice then.

We walked out of the bathroom and Mitchell gave me a high five and a smile from ear to ear and directed me toward the door where Braden was waiting with my stuff.

"Bye Jay!" I called and he waved and then I was back in the frosty air. I climbed into Braden's midnight blue Subaru Outback and he pulled out wordlessly, and headed to my place to get my stuff. We arrived home, and I noticed my family had already left for the day as I ran in and dropped my pack upstairs. Braden followed from outside and I thought he'd stopped in the kitchen for a snack like he normally would _._ However, as I grabbed my suitcase and turned around, I found my wonderful boy smiling at me, inches from my face. He grabs my suitcase and just as I think he's about to leave, he turns like I'd expected and then threw my bag out my bedroom door. Then, unpredictably he turned another 180 degrees and he's facing me again. He ruffles my hair and for once I don't mind and he grabs me by the waist and carries me to the bed. I'm smiling now as he lays me on the far side, and lays down next to me. I look over at him and he jumps on the opportunity and he kisses me. I cannot get enough of his kisses. They are filled with love and caring and melt my insides. He pulls away and stands up.

"What was that for?" I ask him as he stands looking at me.

"No good reason other than I wanted to," he tells me, and picks me up bridal style. We walk out of my room and now Braden is carrying both myself and my suitcase. He puts me down, and we walk out as if nothing had happened. He put my bag in the overhead which I thought was weird because he had trunk space, but I didn't care that much. We rolled out of the driveway singing to Alone by Alan walker and soon we were on I-5 South.

A few songs later, he exited the freeway at Highway 205. That narrowed down my search significantly, and I thought I had a guess at why he'd brought the overhead.


	2. The Peaceful End

As we drive 205 we listen to more music. No talking, just enjoying each other's presence. I'm staring out the window, still thinking of the kiss we shared in my bedroom. Even though we'd had many like it, each one felt new and fresh and better than the last.

We approach where I know Clackamas is and then he's taken the cutoff towards Highway 26 and I didn't doubt him but felt the need to ask; "We aren't double dating tonight with Mitchell and Megan are we?"

He laughed, "That's not my but it could be if you wanted it to." He paused for a moment before glancing at me and adding, "Do you want to?" I couldn't read his expression but I knew that he'd rather be with just me. And no offence to the others, but I'd rather be with just him.

"No," I confirmed after finishing my thoughts, "I'd rather spend my time tonight and tomorrow with just you. Even if Mitchell is less dorky than you." I added this just because I wanted to know what he'd say.

"Pfff," he snorted at me, "as if there would be a universe in which Mitchell was less dorky than anyone." I laughed and then he looked over at me and noticed I'd filmed him. I smiled deviously and stuck my tongue out.

"Whatever," he muttered, "someone has to tell him." I was listening as I was getting ready to send it away, but noticed my filter said Mt. Hood Skibowl. I looked up and sure enough we were surrounded by snow and Ski Bowl West passed on my right. In my peripheral I noticed Braden switching between watching me and the road. Was there something to figure out here? That's when I put it together.

"You.. I.. the overhead and," I managed before I took a breath and tried again; "I knew the overhead was strange. You must have gotten my skis earlier! Braden, are you taking me up for a night and day at Timberline?" With the way he grinned I knew my accusation was right. "Yes! Oh thank you, thank you Braden. I love you, you know that?" I beamed at him.

"I think I knew that, but it's always nice to hear. Now quit being impatient we're almost there." We were too. I looked out unto that winter wonderland that was Timberline Lodge at the beginning of the season. He pulled up and I jumped out, forgetting I was wearing my thin clothes from earlier and immediately jumped back into the heated car.

"Just grab your bag. Your jacket is also in the overhead as well as your snow gear. I can grab the skis and my stuff. Meet you in the lobby," he said and we bounced into action. I got in first of course and he followed, weighed down by much more stuff than I had. I checked my phone as he walked over to check in. 9:47 in the evening. That meant it wouldn't be worth it to head up tonight. I didn't care though. I was looking forward to cuddling with the most attractive person in the room. He gave me a room key and put our stuff on one of those trolleys and we went to the elevator and he pressed… _To the top? Wow I must mean a lot, those are expensive as hell._ We made our way to our room and I didn't bother unloading the stuff, I'd do it tomorrow. Right now all I wanted were my pajamas. Braden had the same thought and we both grabbed our things. We were comfortable in the nude around each other, but that sneak peek of his body, with that chest toned but modest and his stunning frame, it still made my cheeks flare up. I wonder if he snuck looks at me while I wasn't paying attention as well. He finished first and went to prepare the bed.

"You cheeky devil," I said walking over, "you got the single bed queen on purpose didn't you?" I said this, but in truth I didn't mind one bit.

"What? No, I would never stoop that low to get you in bed with me," he said in a voice that clearly said he would and just did.

"Well jokes on you," I told him, jumping on the bed, "because I would have joined you anyways." I snaked down under the covers, waiting for him to get in with me. He obliged, much to my content and I suggled close to him. We faced left, so I could see out the window into the playful snowflakes that danced around in the wind and night. His view was the back of my head but I don't suspect he minded too much.

I remembered checking the time earlier. I would have been satisfied with falling asleep like this on any normal day, but today was special and I wanted more. I rolled back so I was suddenly on top of him and I stared into his blue grey eyes as I went in for a kiss. We shared a passionate full on kiss for as long as we could. I was there for what felt like an hour, giving him my passion and love with my mouth, and he did the same. I pulled back gasping for air and now it was his turn to ask ; "What was the reason for that?"

"I love you," I stated as if it were simple fact, "and if possible, I wouldn't give you up for the world. And I think that's reason enough. Now roll over." He looked confused but obeyed, flipping over so he was on his stomach. I now straddled his lower back and I pushed his shirt up.

"Surely after all that hard work driving here," I said in a lustful tone, "your body must be all tired and in need of a good rub." Braden didn't miss a beat and could tell I just wanted to get closer to him. _Good job you aren't clueless._

"Oh yeah. In fact, my shoulders and whole upper back is really in need of some work," he said playing along, "think you can take care of that for me?"

"I'll see what I can do," I replied, kneading my knuckles into his back which was actually kinda tight. We continued like this for awhile, myself happy to be in such contact with him, him happy to be being massaged by his favorite girl. Eventually, I rolled off and gave him a kiss almost as good as our last one and then stretched out next to him.

"Any other needs for tonight, Miss Kaiya?" Braden asked me.

"One thing actually," I said with a smile, "I need a nice firm pillow but all these are too soft. Think you can help me now?" His eyes twinkled and he moved into a position where I could lay on his chest. I was content now. He and I laid that night, musked in each other's smell and sharing in our warmth. His body vibrated with his adorable little snore that told me he'd fallen asleep. I started to drift too.

"I love you Braden," I said, my consciousness fading. He stirred a little, just enough to get out; "I love you too, Kaiya." Then we were both asleep, the snow falling softly outside, my hair a mess of off-auburn on his chest. God what I wouldn't do to stay with him forever.


End file.
